Life After Seigaku
by Chibi Neko Yuy
Summary: This story is set several years after where the manga and anime left off. Ryoma has been hiding something from the tennis world and now that he's retired he's returning to japan where old friends will soon discover his secret. Warning, yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Life After Seigaku.**

**A Prince of Tennis fanfiction by Chibi Neko Yuy**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the series known as 'Prince of Tennis'. They belong exclusively to Takeshi Konomi. I am merely borrowing these characters for my own nefarious purposes. I promise to give them back afterwards as unharmed as possible.

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone, looks like I'm writing again. Naughty me, starting a new story when Dream On is desperately due another chapter. I can't help myself, I've become horribly addicted to Prince of Tennis while my inspiration for Dream On has waned. I'll get another chapter of that out eventually, but in the mean time I've got this story in the works and quite a lot of it written already so that means I just need to get it typed up and beta read before I start churning out chapters. On that note, I'm on the look out for a beta reader. Some one who is not afraid of yaoi. Leave me a review to let me know and I'll get back to you as quickly as possible. Anyway, onto story…

* * *

**Prologue:**

The Tennis world had descended into chaos. The most shocking news since the disappearance of Samurai Nanjiroh had just been announced in a live telecast of a interview from America.

'_TENNIS PRODIGY ANNOUNCES RETIREMENT'_ Headlines read the following day.

'_Just weeks after winning several gold medals at the Beijing Olympics, Tennis Champion Echizen Ryoma has announced his plans to retire and attend University. In a live broadcast, Ryoma revealed the news to the shock of everyone, including his American team mates and coaches. When asked where he would go now, the only reply he gave was "Home". Ryoma is in his prime and at the height of his career. One has to wonder what has caused this sudden shock decision?'_

In Japan, fourteen young men got copies of their paper at around the same time. The moment they saw the headline, they all smiled. They knew what the retirement really meant. Their 'Tennis no Oujisama' was coming back home finally.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** There we go for the prologue. Short but enough of a tease to entice you to read more I hope. At the moment the story title is only temporary. I may change it further along if I come up with something more suiting for the story. Suggestions are always welcome, as is critic. And don't bother with flames, I'll just use them as back ground effects for Kawamura's 'Burning Mode'.


	2. Chapter One

Life After Seigaku

A Prince of Tennis fanfiction by Chibi Neko Yuy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the series known as 'Prince of Tennis'. They belong exclusively to Takeshi Konomi. I am merely borrowing these characters for my own nefarious purposes. I promise to give them back afterwards as unharmed as possible.

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to get this next chapter out. I had it written for a while, but not long after I posted the prologue, I left the country for a month and a half with no access to the net or my stories. Family holidays are inconvenient like that. Once I got back I had to get back into work and my course. Then it was time to organise my cosplay for the first convention of the year for me, so all in all I've been rather distracted. Now I've finally gotten off my behind and done some more typing so I should be able to get out a few chapters quickly. I wonder if this chapter is going to put anyone of my story?

**Thanks to the following for their reviews**_**:**__ megamilan, artist-girl731, bunnykim89, 12nothing, Sprig, FallenAngel Sayu, Dune, Yuujirou, Khelc-sul Renai, xxasianicexx,_ and _ayame shuurei_.

**Chapter One:** **A pillar returns and some past is revealed.**

_Previously…_

_In Japan, fourteen young men got copies of their paper at around the same time. The moment they saw the headline, they all smiled. They knew what the retirement really meant. Their 'Tennis no Oujisama' was coming back home finally._

…_and now on to the next chapter._

Echizen Ryoma, now Twenty, sighed. She was finally back in Japan. That's right. She. Ryoma had been born a female but had hidden her true gender her whole life. At first it was because she wanted to live up to her father's expectations – Nanjiroh had wanted a son, not a daughter. Later on it was because she loved tennis and knew that the world of male tennis would be more of a challenge to her then the female side of the sport. During her year at Seigaku, a few people had found out. Well, fourteen people actually.

The first had been Oishi-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai. They were the only Seigaku regulars that had found out. The only reason Oishi had found out was because he was pretty much the team's doctor and had patched her up from various scrapes that one accumulated while training. He'd seen her binding bandages peeking out from under her shirt one day and had demanded an explanation. Oishi could be scary at times, and Ryoma ended up blurting out the truth while blushing furiously. Then Oishi had been the one to start blushing and stammering in shock. After that, he'd become the one Ryoma confided in when her façade became too much at times. Not long after Oishi found out, Kikumaru discovered the truth. Ryomas' binding had come loose after a particularly exhausting practice session and Kikumaru had glomped her before she had the chance to go and fix them. Thankfully no one else had been around during that incident. When Kikumaru accidentally squished what was definitely a female breast rather then the flat chest of a male, he'd gone bright red and recoiled in shock while stammering in embarrassment. Once she'd calmed the acrobatic teen down, she'd explained her situation, told him that Oishi already knew, and made him promise not to tell anyone. That was how she got the first of her protective big brothers.

The next two to find out had been Akutsu Jin and Dan Taichi of Yamabuki. The odd couple had been out walking together when they came across her being attacked by several thugs that had dragged her into a alley. Akutsu, at the prompting on Dan, had saved her and they'd taken her back to Dan's place to get patched up. Once again her bandages had come loose and caused telling signs of her real gender to become obvious. When she'd calmed down from her fear and panic, she'd blushed and yet AGAIN told her story. Dan had simply smiled and hugged her while Akutsus' raised eyebrow had been the only visible sign of his surprise. They both promised not to tell and made themselves her brothers. Akutsu was impressed that such a small slip of a girl had beaten him. It had been impressive enough when he thought Ryoma was male, but doubly so now that he knew her true gender. After that incident she'd switched to a binding shirt rather then the unreliable bandages.

Oshitari Yushi and Mukahi Gakuto from Hyotei were next. They'd stumbled into what they thought were empty change rooms to make out just as Ryoma stepped out of the showers in only a bra and panties. Needless to say there had been a lot of shrieking involved and both parties were left red-faced. However, once she'd dressed and they'd sat down to talk, she go to know them better and they found themselves meeting regularly to hang out. Mainly to exchange amusing stories about their respective tennis clubs. She soon gained two more brothers and some excellent blackmail material to use against Atobe Keigo.

The final group of people to find out about her were none other then the entire Rikkai regular team. This was due to her collapsing on Sanada Genichiro after her match with Kirihara Akaya. Though 'he' was from a rival team, Sanada was nothing if not honorable and responsible. He had their team medic look over 'him' to make sure 'he' was okay before taking 'him' home. It was during this examination that her true gender was discovered and made known to the Rikkai regulars. This was the real reason the whole team had been staring at her before the big match. Yukimura Seiichi did not find out until after he was released from hospital. His reaction was also rather amusing, however he and Sanada quickly made themselves to be substitute parental figures for Ryoma. Sanada was more fatherly then Nanjiroh had ever been and Yukimura easily gave Rinko and Nanako a run for their money when it came to mothering Ryoma.

Kirihara crushed on Ryoma for several weeks, smitten with a girl that was such a strong tennis player. Ryoma hadn't quite known how to handle such attention. Though female, she'd spent the majority of her life focused solely on her tennis career so the situation was a bit much for her. Thankfully Kirihara got over it after some time and instead they became good friends. Ryoma found herself with even more protective big brothers.

Her secret was kept safe for a while longer.

Now her body had finally caught up with her and she could no longer hide. At her age, it was impossible to disguise a woman's body shape as a males. Her increased breast size was only the first problem. Another was the difference in hip structure between the two genders. Baggy t-shirts could only do so much. Nevertheless, she wasn't too broken up about this. She'd achieved her ultimate goal in surpassing her father and proving to him that having a daughter instead of a son wasn't as bad as he thought. Nanjiroh was still in shock back in their home in California. Ryoma, on the other hand, was using her real gender as a chance to escape the press and have a normal life in Japan. For the first time in years she was dressed as a female, not a male. It was a surreal experience for her. Thankfully Rinko had been stubborn enough to clash wills with Ryoma and insist that she be taught how to be a lady. This included aspects from both Japan and America. For example Ikebana, tea ceremonies and the various kimonos from Japanese culture; and makeup, dating, and how to be an independent career woman from American culture.

Sending a mental prayer of thanks to her mother, Ryoma smoothed away any wrinkles from her outfit and moved out of the airport terminal she'd just arrived in to where she was to pick up her baggage.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:** There we go, a more substantial chapter. That's right people, this is a gender-switch fic. But fear not my fellow yaoi fans, there will still be plenty of yaoi in this story. How can you write Prince of Tennis without yaoi? Oh yeah, has anyone here seen the new manga chapter? Looks like it's going to be awesome!


	3. Chapter Two

Life After Seigaku

A Prince of Tennis fanfiction by Chibi Neko Yuy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the series known as 'Prince of Tennis'. They belong exclusively to Takeshi Konomi. I am merely borrowing these characters for my own nefarious purposes. I promise to give them back afterwards as unharmed as possible.

**Author's Notes:** Wow, two chapters in two days. This is a rare thing for me, don't expect it to happen too often. I just happened to have a good amount typed up. Unfortunately, this chapter isn't as long as the previous one, but I think the chapters are all going to vary in length. It all depends on when I can find a good spot to stop. I'm still on a look out for a beta-reader if anyone is interested.

**Thanks to the following for their reviews**_**:**__ geetac, EternalYaoiFanGurl4Lyfe, Yuujirou, AuroraxHime, afallenheart, Bunnywishes, Stefni, fem-ryo fan, Lady Shadow Of Time, SkyMirage _and _OPFAN._

**Chapter Two: A reunion and party preparations.**

_Previously…_

_Sending a mental prayer of thanks to her mother, Ryoma smoothed away any wrinkles from her outfit and moved out of the airport terminal she'd just arrived in to where she was to pick up her baggage._

…_and now on to the next chapter._

"Nyah, ochibi!!" called out a familiar, energetic voice.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is Echizen Ryoma wearing a dress?" Yukimura teased as Ryoma approached the waiting group of her 'brothers'. They were all there waiting for her.

"You look beautiful, desu." Dan ran over and glomped her.

"Have you been taking glomping lessons from Kikumaru-sempai?" Ryoma asked once he released her.

"He just practices a lot with me as his target." Akutsu smirked.

"Welcome back, Ryo-chan!" Gakuto called her by the nickname he'd given her.

"Arigato, minna. What can I say but, tadaima." Ryoma was blushing from the attention she was receiving.

"Okaeri, Ryo-chan." Sanada hugged her, " We've organised a party this evening to celebrate your return."

"Yeah, it's going to be a fukubucho's house, so you gotta dress traditionally!" Akaya spoke up.

"Hm, it's a good thing I have a few kimonos ready to wear thanks to kaasan." Ryoma raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Let's get you settled in first. I have to thank you for letting Eiji and I live at the temple. It's been the perfect place to live, especially with the tennis court your father had put in." Oishi stated.

"It's been fun ringing the temple bells, nyah." Kikumaru added.

"You must have confused the others, though." Ryoma remarked.

"They aren't around to be confused, Ryo-chan. It was too hard to tell you via letter or phone conversation, but we haven't seen any of them since we graduated from high school. Renji was able to track them all down, so we know what they're doing. Taka-san works full time at his father's restaurant. Tezuka's in England, attending Oxford University in order to become a obstetrician. Fuji is in Paris busy working as a top line fashion photographer. Inui is now a researcher for the Japanese Olympic team. Kaidoh is playing in the pro-circuit and is currently in Melbourne for the Australian Cup. Momoshiro is studying at Tokyo University to become a PDHPE teacher." Oishi revealed solemnly.

"No one is around? Do then even know that I'm back?" Ryoma was wide-eyed in shock and confusion.

"I'm afraid not. Though I've been able to locate them, getting in contact with them is next to impossible." Yanagi Renji was apologetic, "After you left, Seigaku fell to bits. We all saw it happen and had to watch while knowing we were unable to help."

"I was looking forward to seeing them again. They were the first people I planned to tell the truth to by my own choice." Ryoma bowed her head, her eyes hidden by her hair.

"I'm sure you'll see them again, Ryo-chan. The team bond is a strong thing and with Seigaku's pillar back into place, they'll be called back eventually." Marui Bunta reassured, speaking around his ever-present bubble gum.

"Okay, we all need to get ready, so why don't we head our separate ways and we'll see each other at Genichiro's place in two hours." Yukimura took control, still very much bucho.

"Hai, see you all there, desu." Dan dragged a muttering Akutsu away. The gray-haired youth still despised being ordered around.

Collecting her luggage finally, Ryoma followed Oishi and Kikumaru to their car.

"So what do you two do now? That's another thing you've never told me." Ryoma asked.

"An attempt to provide incentive for you to come home, I'm afraid." Oishi chuckled, "Anyway, I'm a vet now. My practice is one half of a building down town and the other half is the pet shop that Eiji owns and runs. We both get good business that way."

"Package deals are popular." Kikumaru added.

Arriving at the familiar temple complex, Ryoma got settled into her room – she was now in the master bedroom as decided by Oishi and Kikumaru – and began trying to organise her outfit.

Finally settling on a blue cotton yukata with white sakura petals embroidered on it, and a matching white obi, she began getting ready. Once again silently thanking her mum for her lessons, she put her hair up in a elaborate knot held together by decorative chopsticks. Next she did her makeup and put on Tabi socks before proceeding to put on the kimono. Once the obi was in place and tied in an elaborate bow, she organised her purse, keys and shoes.

"What do you think?" Ryoma asked as she walked downstairs, geta in hand.

"You look gorgeous." Oishi was beaming.

"Nyah, it's hard to believe you used to go around as a boy, ochibi." Kikumaru was bouncing happily.

Both men were wearing dark blue kimonos with black obi and were looking VERY handsome. However, they only had eyes for each other.

"Some of my former opponents certainly wouldn't recognize me." Ryoma laughed as they stood by the door to slip their shoes on and head outside, locking the front door behind them.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:** Hope everyone enjoyed this. Stay tuned to find out what happens at the party.


End file.
